Lionel Peller
Seymour Birkoff was Division’s “IT guy” and resident nerd before joining forces with Nikita and Michael in their quest against Division. History with Division Birkoff was recruited at the same time as Nikita. As a college student,(known as Shadow Walker) he was caught hacking into the Pentagon's system and was recognized by Division for it. When he actually came to Division, it was Nikita, Birkoff and Michael that were usually put together for missions once Nikita progressed beyond recruit status. Michael was also Nikita's trainer. In the pilot episode, Birkhoff is kidnapped by Nikita, who is trying to find information on DIvision. She "pistol whips his face", yet allows him to live after this. Michael and other Division agents find him taped to a piece of playground equipment, much to Michael's amusement. Birkhoff is thought to be Nikita's mole in Kill Jill when he makes the snide comment that the "only person who could hack into Division is me." This rouses the suspicions of Percy and Michael, who send him to talk to Amanda. Amanda sends Birkhoff to Medical for a brain scan (as well as a full body cavity search), and Birkhoff is found to have a "tiny wireless transmitter" embedded in his second biscupid that was placed there by NIkita when she kidnapped him. He is also implied to have a crush on Nikita, often calling her "Nikki" and telling Michael that he misses her, too. Season Two In Season Two, Birkhoff is first re-introduced after he rescues Michael and Nikita. From there, he begins to work with Michael and Nikita towards taking down Division (although he seemed to be initially against the idea of working with them at all). He continues to be the "IT" guy, although he does seem to have some fighting capabilities. He is also shown to be extremely rich. He claims that during his time at Division he had been hardwiring money for himself from various bank accounts. It is seen in the ninth episode of Nikita, Fair Trade, that Birkhoff is captured by Division while performing surveillance on Oversight with Nikita. He is brutally interrogated by Amanda, who crushed his right hand. Nikita is forced to trade her black box for Birkhoff, but demanded that Sean Pierce be the one to make the exchange. Birkhoff has had a good relationship with Sonya, his female counterpart and replacement at Division. They are often seen having video chats when Birkhoff needs her help. In the final episode of Season Two, Birkhoff passionately kisses her. This will most likely develop into a romantic relationship in Season Three. Personality He is a source of entertainment on the show, often making funny or witty comments to lighten the mood. Birkoff thinks very highly of himself and his skills. "If God is in the details, then I am a God". While he and Michael do not seem particularly close, he and Nikita seem to be fairly good friends. Nikita even goes so far as to affectionately refer to him as "nerd" when they re-meet for the first time in Season Two. He does seem to love himself a little, and thinks that as the shadow walker he cannot be beat! Quotes *'Michael': "You okay?" Nikita: "Oh babe, I will be when you get me out of here." Birkhoff: "'God, get a room." *"I'm not the mole genius; it's my molar." *"Just try and pretend I'm not an idiot. Give me that much." *"What is this, spy 101? Just do it." *"You think? I'm on lockdown here Michael, confined to Division. You see those two deltoids over there? They have to follow me everywhere I go. They even follow me to the bathroom, Michael." *Season 2 Episode 20: "BOW DOWN TO SHADOW WALKER!!!" *Police come in* "Raise your hands let's go hacker boy!" Birkhoff: "Oh shit..... Gallery Free11.jpg|Birkhoff with Ryan in CIA office. Free5.jpg|Birkhoff with Ryan. Free1.jpg|Birkhoff arrested. bmholzberg_NK104a_0114b.jpg tumblr_lgd59jPpbG1qgk1xbo1_500.jpg 4t3pxk.jpg 229815--42304694-src-u74b56.jpg Nikita season 2 episode 9.jpg nikita_season_2_episode_9_fair_trade_1-6063-590-700-80.jpg vlcsnap-2011-04-29-13h09m53s16.png images (1).jpg nikita_79739_1.jpg =.jpg birkhoff.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-15-11h14m42s80.png tumblr_lv0zkjOrBA1qbxe3vo1_400.gif tumblr_la9y310TPf1qe7tk8o1_500.jpg images (2).jpg NikitaSeason2Episode3_203_Knightfall_PromoPicture9.jpg birkhoff-in-pain_500x332.jpg NK209b0167b--2961339932449253939.jpg tumblr_lz6pigMz5u1ropb7bo1_250.jpg tumblr_lr931fnBXa1r2zae8o1_500.gif|Shadownet tumblr_ll4mh6Cy5l1qeu1n9o1_r1_500.gif|God, get a room|link=Birkhoff tumblr_lktcp9kJDq1qakrdzo1_500.gif|Yeah. And all because Niki has his third Horcrux.|link=Birkhoff tumblr_ls0coozoZw1qfvxzno4_r4_250.gif tumblr_ls0coozoZw1qfvxzno13_r2_250.gif tumblr_ls0coozoZw1qfvxzno5_r2_250.gif|By the way, Birkhoff isn't working for us.|link=Birkhoff tumblr_ls2mn2EtkU1r3hnydo1_500.jpg|Birkhoff and Michael tumblr_ls4sc7UNjc1r2zae8o1_500.gif tumblr_ls283dGAeH1qfsogpo1_400.gif tumblr_lrzq69eZVP1qcbg36.gif tumblr_ls283dGAeH1qfsogpo1_400.gif tumblr_lsbwqu1Vmy1qd5drho1_500.gif tumblr_lsbwqu1Vmy1qd5drho2_500.gif tumblr_lsdczkUTqK1qedflvo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lsdwrsf1GU1r2zae8o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_lsdwrsf1GU1r2zae8o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lsdwrsf1GU1r2zae8o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lsdwrsf1GU1r2zae8o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lse9zyX8Zg1qal0zgo2_250.gif tumblr_lse9zyX8Zg1qal0zgo6_250.gif|Whatever|link=Birkhoff tumblr_lseq4loAO21qdeh74o1_250.gif|1/3 tumblr_lseq4loAO21qdeh74o2_250.gif|2/3 tumblr_lseq4loAO21qdeh74o3_250.gif|3/3 tumblr_ltk9dl7QZG1r2zae8o1_500.gif Resources CWTV.com Wikipedia Category:Nikita Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Nikita Ally Category:Rogue Agents Category:Team Nikita Category:Division Agents Category:Tech